


Orionids (Something Just Like This)

by Amoreanonyname



Series: Gemenids [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is uncharacteristically nervous, First Kiss, HARD gen, M/M, POV Dean Winchester, Wincest - Freeform, cut him some slack, gencest, how do you not kiss someone while star-gazing, seriously, this is a big deal for him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amoreanonyname/pseuds/Amoreanonyname
Summary: Orionids, based on what Dean had read, wasn’t as impressive as the other two. But it would still be nice to see. Up to 20 meteors an hour, which Dean didn’t think was too shabby. October 21, apparently not much moonlight that night.Really though, Dean’s newfound interest in astronomy was more about getting Sam back out under the stars again.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Gemenids [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880134
Comments: 11
Kudos: 105





	Orionids (Something Just Like This)

**Author's Note:**

> Dean is a big ol' romantic when he wants to be, and it felt like the right time for a first kiss under the stars.

This time, it was Dean who suggested the meteor shower, taking Sam by surprise.

Orionids, based on what Dean had read, wasn’t as impressive as the other two. But it would still be nice to see. Up to 20 meteors an hour, which Dean didn’t think was too shabby. October 21, apparently not much moonlight that night. 

Really though, Dean’s newfound interest in astronomy was more about getting Sam back out under the stars again. They’d always stargazed at random times, but only recently had they started making an _event_ out of it, gone out of their way to see the really impressive shit the universe (Dean tried not to think about _Chuck_ ) came up with. 

This time, they just set up on top of the bunker. It was far enough out of Lebanon, which didn’t exactly throw a ton of light at night anyway. Blanket, thermos, booze, snacks. It wasn’t freezing like that other one in December, not the height of summer anymore either. There was a nip in the air, but not too bad with a jacket on.

Splayed out together on one blanket, probably a bit closer than they strictly had to be. But when did they ever care about that? Already a few drinks in - it wasn’t like Dean had to drive tonight. 

Recently, things had… changed, with Sam. With him and Sam. Something had shifted, and Dean was surprised, but admittedly, actually, _really_ good with it. 

Because it seemed like, increasingly, they just didn’t _care_ anymore, what they were “supposed” to be, how they were “supposed” to behave. They’d never cared about it any other way, so why not this too? 

Increasingly, their mental response to _but we’re brothers!_ was … _So?_

Why did it matter? They were brothers who lived their lives together and planned their retirements together and ate dinner together and were willing to let the universe destroy itself before turning against each other. They were already there - so why did it _matter_? Breathing each other’s air felt like the most natural thing in the world. 

Sam elbowed him in the ribs, just in time to see a streak falling towards the Earth. 

“These meteors are a bit different, Dean. There aren’t as many of them, but they leave these long streaks that last longer than the other ones we’ve watched.”

“Hmm, looks like. I guess these ones come from Orion?”

“Yup, from that constellation. Did you know Orion was a hunter?”

Dean laughed. “Sammy, I’m pretty sure I told you that at some point.” 

Sam smiled. “Yeah, you probably did.”

They had shifted a bit to look at each other. Sam was warm and Dean wanted to get closer. 

The “downside” of the Orionids was that there could easily be several minutes between meteors. Several minutes of time. But that wasn’t much of a downside at all. Dean wanted time tonight.

Time hung between them, as they lay, as they looked. Sam had a loose smile on his face, his eyes were soft. They were close.

Dean suddenly felt awkward, suddenly felt insecure. Was he right? Was this really a change between _them_? Or was he actually just this fucked up? Was he reading his brother wrong? Was that even _possible_ anymore?

“Dean,” Sam said, nodding his head towards the sky. Another streak across the air, dust particles lingering for a few seconds against the starlight. 

“Dean,” Sam said again, and he seemed to be breathing more than talking. Dean had to lean in to hear. “We need to make a wish.” 

_We need to make a wish_. Time, seconds, inches hung between them. Sammy seemed nervous. When had Sam’s hand clasped his jacket? When had they gotten this _close_?

“Dean,” Sam said - he’d always said his name a lot, hadn’t he? “Dean, do you wish for anything?”

Dean’s mind finally caught up to the moment. “Yeah”, he croaked. Before he could think of anymore reasons not to do it, he closed the distance. The final inches, the final seconds, the time that hung between them. He barely had to lean at all. Finally touched his lips to Sam’s. Finally started the thing they could never justify away, never pretend was normal. But they’d both stopped caring about that long ago.

Not too much, not too much. This wasn’t some random in a bar that Dean had to get done quick and never see again. He had _time_. Time for a slow, chaste kiss, Sam’s hand on his chest, his hand on Sam’s face. A good, three-second, no-cousin (heh) kiss. Just enough to show the intention. Just enough to start. 

Dean broke away, only slightly, only a little. Waited for the fallout. For Sam to jerk away, to punch him, to freak out. For Dean to have ruined it in a way they could never come back from.

Sam didn’t. For some reason they were both breathing heavily. 

Sam’s grip on Dean’s jacket tightened. 

Another meteor fell. Neither of them noticed. 

This time, Sam leaned in. Harder, more fervent, Dean’s hand moving to Sam’s hair, Sam’s hand moving around Dean’s back. Pressed chest-to-chest. A groan rumbled from one of their throats - Dean wasn’t even sure whose.

He immediately realized they weren’t going to stop.

In the sky above, meteors kept falling. The universe, or Chuck, it didn’t matter. Tonight, they had better things to do. Tonight, they had time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! As always, feedback is life!


End file.
